


Earth's Child

by orphan_account



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Competent Jestro, F/F, F/M, Fae Jestro AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Season 4, This is really Jestro centric with a few of my ocs thrown in for fun, Yeah we finally got around to that, You know what let's tag this as we go, oh god everyones so ooc, probably going to steal ideas from the maleficent movies, send help, the forest monsters are here too but they're not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very very AU ficJestro's spent most of his life not really ever finding his place. He's most comfortable working in the dirt, nurturing plants, but every one seems to think he's destined for more than gardening. Worse, he can't see to stop wandering off into forests. After defeating Monstrux, his longing for wild places grows. It seems his destiny has awakened, and now he'll need all the help he can get to solve the mystery of where he came from and where he's going.Morrigana, Ballad, and Merdith are tossed in here just because.
Relationships: Jestro/Clay Moorington, others TBA
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Before humans, another race inhabited Knighton...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how short and bad this is. It's pretty much just to set up the basics and get something posted so ideas start coming.  
> I hope you're at the very least interested as to what the next part will bring!

Jestro knew it would be much harder to gain everyone's trust again after his second corruption. The first time Clay and the knights had vouched for him, had told everyone it was not entirely his fault. This time, though, there was nobody. He saw how everyone looked at him. He had lost all their trust and pity. They scorned him, pinned the blame for everything on him. Jestro feared they would do something terribal if they found him, so he ran. He left behind his few belongings and fled the kingdom. 

Jestro knew he would have to find some place to rest, to stop and recharge. It would have to be somewhere no one was, somewhere they would never find him. He couldn't rest in someone's barn and risk being discovered. As he made his way through the countryside, he considered his options. What place would he feel safe in? What place would make a good home? 

It didn't take him very long to realize the obvious answer. There was one place that would match all his wants and needs, and nobody would ever expect him to move there. With a destination in mind, Jestro quickened his pace. He wanted to reach his new home before nightfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morrigana found herself suddenly very grateful for her father's training. It made her someone very valuable, and the scarcity of magic users only added to that value. The others wouldn't risk making her an enemy, and thus had done all they could to encourage her to become an ally. She had been given her own private rooms in the palace, and a steady stream of presents came from those who sought her loyalty. 

She did not care for any of this. The palace was suffocating, and she had no intention nor desire to assist the knights. She had overheard I some of them talking, and knew they thought her to be naive and simple. It was true that she did not know much about the modern world, but she considered this an asset. With the new technology, so much of the old ways were lost. People relied too much on technology, and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if said technology was corrupted or shut down for a prolonged period of time. The whole kingdom would be thrown into chaos!

Morrigana refused to allow herself to become acclimated to technology. She would rely on what she could trust, she thought as she lit one of the many candles scattered around her room before settling into her bed with a book. She opened the book to its first page when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened, revealing Clay Morrington. Morrigana raised an eyebrow, but gestured for him to come in. She wasn't sure who she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the leader of the knights. Clay had spoken to her some, but seemed to sense that much preferred being left alone, unlike many of the others. He was one of the few people to earn her respect. She could sense the old magic that resided inside him, which intrigued her. Plus, she saw the way he looked at Jestro, and anyone that cared as deeply for her "little brother" as she did was deserving of her trust.

"Is everything alright?", Morrigana asked as she set down her book, noticing the distraught look on the knight's face. 

"Jestro has vanished," he replied.


	2. This race was similar to humans, but had incredible powers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *completely ignores how time and distance usually works for the sake of convenience*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping this chapter would be longer to make up for the last one....  
> My posting schedule is going to be really irregular. Also, in case you can't tell, this is my first fanfic so please let me know if I make mistakes!

"What do you mean he's vanished?", Morrigana asked, setting her book down and turning to face Clay. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her mind was racing. Was Monstrox back? No, she would have sensed it. Had someone taken and hurt Jestro? If that was the case, they would have a vengeful dark sorceress and most likely a protective knight after them.

"After he finished helping with cleaning up the mess, he just... disappeared. Nobody can find him." Clay began to pace around the room, visibly getting more agitated. "I know everyone blames him for what Monstrox did. What if someone takes out their anger on him? He won't be able to defend himself!"

Morrigana rose from her bed, made her way over to the knight and grabbed his shoulders, causing him to pause his rant. "Clay. Breathe for a moment. I'm sure we can find him."

"Our tracking technology isn't working on him! We've tried increasing the range, increasing the signal... nothing works."

"I have not made an attempt yet. Come." Morrigana turned, making her way to her trunk of supplies. She carefully lifted its lid, then sifted through it, pulling out an ornate mirror. She turned to face Clay, who had been peering over her shoulder. "I can scry his location. While it may not be a full map with directions, I should be able to pinpoint his location given a few minutes.

Clay nodded. "Do what you need to do. I'll go see if anyone has found anything yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jestro had made it to the forest that made one of the borders of Knighton just as night began to fall. He took a moment to gaze at the darkening sky, then took a deep breath and stepped into the forest. He would readily admit that he was more than a bit scared. After all, people told stories of strange creatures living in the woods.

"You'll be ok. Plants were always safe. They never judged you or laughed at you or hurt you. They were always there to listen to you, remember?", Jestro muttered to himself as he made his way through the forest, following the small path. As he made his way deeper into the woods, though, the path started to narrow and the little light from the moon soon struggled to shine through the tree limbs.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna get lost and eaten by some horrible creature!", the former jester cried out. He turned around, planning on making his way back and reassessing his plan, when he heard a strange noise behind him. "...What was that?" He turned slowly, preparing to run in case one of the creatures he had heard about was behind him. Instead, the trees had moved, making an open path to a clearing surrounded by brambles with a moss bed in the middle.

Jestro was more than a bit freaked out by this, especially because he knew for a fact none of it was there before, but he also knew this was exactly what he needed. He debated over it for a moment, then decided it was too late to go looking for somewhere else. He slowly crept into the clearing, paying careful attention in case it was all a trap. Jestro didn't hear or see anything, so he slowly laid down on the moss bed. He planned to stay awake longer just in case, but the exhaustion from making his way across the kingdom in a day swiftly took hold of him and he found himself falling into sleep's embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you smell it?"  
"Yes, smells like dirt, growth, and something from before."  
"I thought they were all wiped out!"  
"One must have survived."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, but what other explanation do you have?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No one has seen or heard anything," Clay announced, making his way to the desk the silver-haired sorceress was currently seated at. He leaned on the side of the desk opposite her, peering down at the map spread on it. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No", Morrigana answered with a scowl. "It appears something is blocking me from reaching him. I can get a vauge suggestion, but nothing more."

"Could it be Monstrox?"

Morrigana shook her head. "I would be able to sense if my father returned. This is something different. It's obviously very powerful if it can block me, but I have no idea what it is."

Clay sighed. "I almost wish Monstrox had returned. Then, at least, we would have a starting point." The knight straightened, giving the map one last glance. "You said you could get a vauge suggestion. Would that be enough to get an idea of what area he's in?"

"I believe he is here." Morrigana circled the southwestern section of the kingdom, which was mostly open wilderness with a few towns here and there, and a sprawling forest near its edges. "I'm not sure how accurate what information I was able to get is, though."

Clay gave the sorceress a thankful smile. "It's better than nothing, which is what we would have had if you hadn't helped us. I'll lead a search team tomorrow. Hopefully we'll return with Jestro by dinner." Morrigana nodded. Clay turned to go, and she watched him make his way towards the door. "Clay," she called out, pausing him. He turned to face her. "I know you're worried. Jestro handled my father and assisted in destroying him once. He resisted corruption enough to recognize his former friends and have feelings towards them that wern't entirely hostile. I trust that he knows what he's doing." The knight mulled over her words, then made to leave. "Good night, Morrigana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you want to see next! Jestro's dream? Morrigana's thoughts? Clay getting ready/going to search? Jestro waking up? Ideas help me post more sooner!


End file.
